Game Operations Manual
| number = 2004 | author = W. John Wheeler et al | editor = Jordan K. Weisman | illustrator = various artists | publisher = FASA Corporation | format = paperback | published = | pages = 48 | omnibus = Star Trek: The Role Playing Game (box set) | date = 2260s |}} The Game Operations Manual is a FASA RPG sourcebook, part of the starter pack of . The book is part of the second edition Basic Set (FASA 2004) along with the Star Fleet Officer's Manual and Cadet's Orientation Sourcebook. All three books, combined with the Starship Tactical Combat Simulator, make up the deluxe set (FASA 2001). The book used specifications for the F'lanari, an ape-like mammal native to Spartal IV, as an example of a new lifeform. As an example of creating a new civilization for the game, it developed a society which turned out to be 20th century Earth. Publisher's description ;Introduction :The gamemaster has three tasks in . He must design the encounters, present them to players, and judge the resulting action. This book contains information to help him with these tasks. Contents * Designing Adventures * Presenting Scenarios * Judging Player Character Creation * Judging Ground Action * Judging Starship Combat * Tables and Charts References Characters Ray Bradbury • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Lee Sterling Starships and vehicles battlecruiser • ( heavy cruiser) • Gorn shuttlecraft • scout • shuttlecraft • warship Locations Earth (New York • Old West • Rome) • Spartal (Spartal IV) Races and cultures Andorian • Edoan • Human • Klingon • Metron • Organian • Orion • Romulan • Tellarite • Tholian • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Federation Science Council • Star Fleet (Starfleet Colonial Operations Command • Starfleet Galaxy Exploration Command • Starfleet Merchant Marine Command • Starfleet Military Operations Command) • United States Coast Guard Institutions :Starfleet Academy (Command School • Department Head School) Science and technology :anatomy • archeology • astrogation • astronautics • astronomy • atom • bacteria • diagnostic table • biocomputer • bionics • cardiostimulator • chemistry • class M • cloning • communications • computer • coradrenaline • deflector shield • DNA • drug • earthquake • electricity • electron microscope • engine • exobiology • fire • fission • fusion • genetics • geology • geothermal energy • gravity • heartbeat reader • hypo • impulse engine • laser • library computer • metallurgy • meteorology • microbiology • microscope • poison • protoplaser • psychoanalysis • radio telescope • relativity • scanner • SCUBA gear • sedative • sensor • shield • shield generator • spacecraft • starship • stimulant • subspace radio • surgery • surgery • terraforming • transistor • transporter • tri-ox compound • turbolift • X-ray Personal equipment :agonizer • communicator • environmental suit • life support belt • med pouch • psychotricorder • phaser • subcutaneous transponder • tricorder • universal translator Weapons :arrow • axe • blaster • bow • crossbow • club • dagger • disruptor • knife • laser • laser rifle • mace • machine gun • phaser rifle • phaser-1 • phaser-2 • pistol • rifle • shotgun • sword Materials and substances :aluminum • carbon • copper • diamond • dilithium • flame gem • gold • iron • mineral • oxygen • pergium • plutonium • ruby • ryetalyn • topaline • uranium • water Lifeforms :amorphous • amphibian • animal • ant • ape • arthropod • avian • bigfoot • bird • chicken • chimpanzee • clam • crocodile • dolphin • earthworm • F'lanari • fish • goldfish • gorilla • hawk • insect • jellyfish • lifeform • mammal • mosquito • plant • rabbit • rat • reptile • snake • whale • wolf Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • centurion • chief communications officer • chief engineer • chief helmsman • chief medical officer • chief navigator • chief science officer • communications officer • ecologist • engineering officer • ensign • first officer • guard • helmsman • junior officer • lieutenant junior grade • medical officer • miner • navigator • pilot • science officer • security chief • security officer • senior officer • subcommander Other references :20th century • alien • Andorian language • antimatter • atmosphere • beam • bridge • bridge • buoy • civilization • colony • conference • crystal • desert • diplomacy • engineering • Federation law • feudalism • five-year mission • Galacta • galaxy • gravity • Halloween • history • hospital • hour • hour • ion storm • kilometer • landing party • language • light • metal • mind meld • mining • moon • mountain • orbit • planet • race • replica • security • shield • sickbay • solar system • space • space • sports and games • standard orbit • stun • swimming • telepathy • tribe • Vulcan nerve pinch • warp factor (warp three • warp ten) • World War II • year • zero gravity Appendices Background * Author credits ** First edition game design and writing: Fantasimulations Associates (Guy W. McLimore, Jr., Greg K. Poehlein, David F. Tepool) **Second edition game design and development: W. John Wheeler, Jordan K. Weisman, Michael P. Bledsoe, Forest Brown, L. Ross Babcock III, Fantasimulations Associates **Second edition writing: W. John Wheeler Connections External link * Category:RPG books